Running Demigods
by ugh28484
Summary: From the Korean variety show Running Man. Years after the Giant War and era of the Seven, Olympus TV was invented. Now, the gods had a "friendly" war to determine which channel that they own is the best. Join Hermes as he creates a new hysterical and ultra hilarious show to defeat the gods and demigods' gossip central Aphrodite Channel! No flames please. ON HIATUS. WRITER'S BLOCK.


**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so hi, everyone.  
**

**Just wanted to tell you to enjoy the story (and please, no flames).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, and Running Man.**

**Read on!**

* * *

~Prologue~

Olympus TV. Bet you have never heard of that.

Olympus TV is, yes, a TV, invented by Hephaestus specially made for the gods and the demigods. Not to mention the satyrs, and so.

At the day of it's first show, after the Giant War, there is this "war" against the gods (a "friendly" war) to determine which channel is the best. Each of the channel is named after the god or goddess him or herself.

Many gods have asked their children to help. Unfortunately, as time goes by, the generation of the Seven passed. As you can see, demigods' lives don't last long, but some managed to survive, left to the mortal world, and started their own family. However, some of the immortals are not going to give up that easily...

* * *

Hermes had never felt so excited in his life for eons. Since the era of Peter Johnson, oops, Percy Jackson (_starting to sound like Dionysus, that wine freak,_ he thought) and the Seven, he became quite bored because there weren't any vicious battles, blood-splattering fights, or hilarious pranks, thanks to Travis and Connor.

Now, he wanted to make Hermes Channel the coolest channel on Olympus TV. Man, Athena Channel is so damn boring; Poseidon Channel is just plain old sea, sea, and sea. No joke. Well, he beat every other channel. Except for that stupid plain ol' love Aphrodite Channel. He wondered why gods really loved those couple gossips. Especially Jasper, Frazel, Leyna, Chrisse, and OH, THE CLASSICAL PERCABETH… How did he mention those anyway?

"All set, Lord Hermesss. The messagess hasss been sent to all of the Seven," George, Hermes' snake hissed as he saw the delivery system screen.

"Oh, quit hissing, George," Martha complained.

Hermes just snickered as the two snakes started bickering. His plan was all set.

* * *

Percy Jackson went to his hotel in London. Well, he tried really, really, _really_ hard on his disguise from the paparazzi and fangirls (fangirls? Seriously? He had a freaking wife for gods' sake!) after winning the Olympics. His sea green eyes stood from the crowd, and he forgot to use contact lenses. Blame Poseidon for that.

"Arghh, those sickly bitches!" he shouted. Then he went to the bathroom for a quick bath. Even though he is a swimmer, the world's best in all history, still, that "I-love-water" mood urged him. It made him stronger.

Suddenly, he saw the whole tub filled with water. _Weird,_ he thought. _I didn't even fill it in the first place. _One sight made his orbs widen like basketballs, jaw drop, and bewilderment.

How cliché—a message in a bottle, that's what he saw.

* * *

"Get tired or die," Annabeth Jackson stated her ultimatum exhaustedly as she opened the hotel door.

She just came from a fansigning in London. She never thought her "real-life" series, "Peter Johnson and the Olympians", and "Heroes of Olympus" can be one of the world's most best-selling stories of all time. Actually, it's just a modified version of her real story. Comparison:

Peter Johnson—Percy Jackson

Alexia Cornell—Annabeth Chase

Jerome Glenn—Jason Grace

Penny McHolly—Piper McLean

Flynn Zhou—Frank Zhang

Larry Velmore—Leo Valdez

And so much more, it could be mistaken as Santa's list. _Focus, Annabeth,_ she thought. _I need to find Percy!_

"Percy?" she called. No answer.

"Percy? Perseus? Seaweed Brain?"

Still no answer.

"PERSEUS JACKSON GET HERE OR DIE!" she shouted. Fine...

Then she broke the bathroom door.

She saw a note with crumpled handwriting. Really, that dumbass still doesn't write his ABCs very well.

**Wise Girl,**

**I know ur mad at me. Sorry for leaving u, we need to go to Olympus, ASAP. Don't worry, a Hippocampus will take u. Hurry up. When u arrive, get going 2 d roof garden.**

**-Seaweed Brain**

* * *

Jason Grace is in a hyperventilated mood. _Please don't let it be another war again,_ he thought. _I don't want to lose Pipes!_

Pretty much reasonable, since he rode Tempest alone.

Even though Piper is in a movie shoot for the film "The Lost Hero" (the story was written by Annabeth, it became a HUGE, MEGA, TERRA best-selling book), he had a feeling that whoever sent the letter to him, must have sent the letter to Piper as well. Besides, she can charmspeak a pilot to the Empire State if she wanted to.

_I'm being a bad husband,_ Jason thought. Now he wanted to pick her up.

Too late. Hollywood was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Piper just went home (no, _mansion_) from her movie shoot. "Shit, my back hurts," she muttered.

In her living room, she saw a letter on her La-Z-Boy. "A love letter? Those fans are really disgusting, I'm not Piper McLean anymore!" she huffed. She opened the letter, and found that...

**Piper McLean,**

**I love you so much. Please, come to Olympus in seven hours. The whole world will be destroyed, my love, destroyed by the rise of Gaea if you don't come! Please, let me express my true love to you.  
**

**~Your Secret Admirer**

_Really? Oh well, if it's for the world's sake,_ Piper thought.

"Francesco," she called her butler.

Henceforth, Francesco appeared, and asked, "What do you want, my lady?"

"Set course for New York. You have thirty seconds," she charmspeaked him.

* * *

"General Zhang, there is a letter sent for you," a colonel said.

"Bring it to me," the so-called General replied. The colonel immediately handed over the letter.

Inside...

**General Frank Zhang,**

**Due to urgent circumstances, you are commanded to go to Olympus in seven hours. Failure to do so will cause the apocalypse and repetition of Gaea's awakening. **

Frank rushed outside to escape from the soldiers. At a safe spot, he transformed into an eagle and flew to the sky.

The commotion only heard the cry of a bird.

* * *

After she read a letter, Hazel rushed as she rode Arion, her pet horse to Olympus. _What is going on there?_ she thought.

Her minds fumble jumbled as she thought about the possible chances. The war of the gods, the third Titan War, Gaea rising again... Oh, that's too scary.

She can only hope to survive as the fastest horse in the world carried her through fields and plains.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

**So, you guys like it? Sorry if this is quite a long prologue. Please review, and no flames please! ^^**

**By the way, which characters in the Seven is compatible to the cast of Running Man? Like Jason or Percy is good for Jong Kook, like that... Please answer! It means so much to me :)**

**-Oh**


End file.
